Manuel Lagunas
Manuel Lagunas is a driver that made his first appearance in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special, driving a Ferrari 458 Italia. Manuel began the race in 2nd place, right behind Mukrab Tesfasselasie. Manuel drove rather well for the beginning portion of the race, eventually taking first place from Mukrab.He swiftly recovered from a crash in the Bamburgh castle section and took 3rd place behind Alejandro Ventura. After entering Edinburgh, however, is where Manuel got ahead of himself. On a long straightaway through the city, Manuel managed to pass both Alejandro Ventura and Het Patel for 1st place, only to crash off-screen shortly after and in turn, forfeiting the win. In the end, Manuel finished in 10th place. Gallery italia2.JPG rgfdhdfh.JPG|Manuel's 458 Italia before the race wdsefwet.JPG|Manuel in first after recovering from his crash at Bamburgh castle ertewty.JPG|Manuel (now in 3rd) makes a sharp turn tyur5tu.JPG|Manuel slips into 1st place between Alejandro and Het. tyu45tu.JPG|Het and Manuel drift on the wet and snowy Edinburgh streets. 4r5ye34ry.JPG|Manuel in 1st as he passes a checkpoint, moments before crashing off-screen. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Manuel Lagunas made his first appearance in an official WRS series while driving in the World Race Series 2019 Leg 1 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. There he drove a 1989 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z, the same make and model as Liam McGuire within the same race, albeit in white instead of black. He started in 16th with a qualifying time of 2:50:90. Manuel primarily stayed in lower placements for the entirety of the race and he ended up finishing in 18th place. This placement was far too low to qualify him for the finale race at the Nurburgring and as a result, he was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Manuel's car's engine is a 245hp V8, his representative country is Mexico and his gender is male. Gallery Manuel Lagunas2.JPG|Mnauel's alternate driver information card fuji2.JPG|Manuel seen from the bumper camera view from Stephanie Dumas' car. rwrwrr.JPG|Manuel on the infamous cobraneck turn. whitey2.JPG rqwrwr.JPG|On the straight in front of Stephanie Dumas. laguna5.JPG ewfwrwrr.JPG|A close-up front-quarter shot of Manuel on Lap 2 at Mount Panorama. Turn3.JPG|Manuel makes a turn on Lap 2. wrs 2019 disqualified 3.JPG|Manuel Lagunas seen on the driver placements roster at the end of the Mount Panorama race. Trivia *The license plate on Manuel's Christmas Special Ferrari reads "CYA". *There are 2 discrepancies with Manuel's Christmas Special Ferrari. In the driver gallery, it is colored black while in the actual race it is colored a rather dark green. The second error is that the car's model changes from driver gallery to actual race. In the driver gallery, the black Ferrari is a 458 Italia while the dark green car in the video is a 458 Speciale. Throughout all of this, Manuel's license plate remains almost entirely the same. The simple explanation for this is that Manuel switched cars at the last second, possibly due to the requirement for horsepower rating needing to be significantly higher. ertttett.JPG|Manuel's driver gallery car rtyry.JPG|Manuel's actual Christmas Special race car Category:Racers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari 458 Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Camaro Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama